ZOLA: PROJECT LIFE
by SA-ramblings
Summary: Just the ZOLA Project interacting with the rest of the other vocaloid A.I. programs, some worldbuilding in an AU similar to MioDioDaVinci's Packaged AU. Requests may be taken, but nothing shippy. Rated T for abuse, unreality.
1. Chapter 1: Late Nights and a Diary Entry

**_((A/N: This is most likely going to end up being a series of little ficlets of things from my KYO canon/life, so if you have issues with kin/fictives/alters I recommend turning back now. I don't want trouble. Thanks!))_**

.

.

.

 _"Dear diary,_

 _Tuning and pitch testing was just perfect, as usual.. It's a really good thing, too, as They have been "cracking down" on everyone's voices recently.. I wonder why ?_

 _Nevertheless, I will not stop working, so long as there is still music to perform ! Ah, if only every day could go by this smoothly.._

 _Tomorrow is another day.. Be well, diary !_

 _~KYO"_

He shut the dainty stationary notebook closed and took a moment to stare at the neon red numbers on the digital clock on his desk: 2:45am. Looking around in the dark, hearing the tapping of heavy rain against the window and the wind howling by, Kyo felt… Anxious? On edge? Fearful? But it couldn't be those, could it? After all, A.I. programs can't feel emotions, not really…

Especially someone like him.

He definitely does have the justification to be nervous though, he supposed. Several of his friends had been "retired" because they just couldn't match the terrifyingly-high performance standards, and Gumi just barely passed.

It was almost as if They WANTED to get rid of her.

…It could also be some weird, artificial form of paranoia, though. He was never too sure with these kinds of things.

Kyo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door click open and turned his head to the noise, relaxing a bit only to see Yuu rubbing his eyes.

"Kyo ? What are you doing up so late ?"

"I was.. about to say the same for you.."

The other paused, glancing up at Kyo. "The storm just reminded me to get some water . Yeeaaahh, that's it ."

Kyo laughed.

"It's true ! You've been up all night, you know it's been bad !" Yuu said with a pout.

After reassuring an adamant Yuu that being afraid of storms were nothing to be embarrassed about, Kyo led the boy off to the kitchen to get some water before escorting him back to bed in the room adjacent to his before…

"Hey . Uh … Kyo ?"

"Hm ?"

"Can I maybe . Sleep with you tonight ?"

Kyo sighed. So much for getting any sleep tonight; Yuu was a sleep kicker. The things he does to keep people happy…

"Okay.."


	2. Chapter 2: This World of Great Disaster

"Are all the props set up correctly ?"

 **["Yeah, probably. Don't worry about it."]**

"But the building models haven't come in ye-"

 **["Just shut up and get your voice tuned, Kyo."]**

Kyo sighed. ZOLA PROJECT's Manager has been really upset recently, and for the artificial life of them, the ZOLA PROJECT trio couldn't understand why.

It hadn't always been like this, naturally; Manager was always a little gruff, but It still let them have days off. Now, they barely even get that.

Maybe it was something they did? Or didn't do?

The wings on his suit vest twitched while he was deep in thought, and Wil tugged on one of them to get Kyo's attention.

"Whatever you ' re thinking about can wait , Kyo . Don ' t want to make _IT_ upset , you know ," he said.

"You mean MORE upset ? Than It already is now ?" Kyo managed a grim smile, then lowering it a little when he registered Wil's voice being more whispery than usual. What happened?

But Wil was right; there wasn't any time to question things right now. Even if every bit of him begged to know.

All he could do was give the other a quick hug before he rushed off to the recording booth.

.

.

.

 **["Try again! This time, with MORE weight!"]**

Kyo knew all of the pain he felt was artificial. It was all an illusion that came with being sentient, probably. Fake. Unreal. There wasn't anything behind the increasing raspiness in his voice and the frustrated tears in his eyes as he sung and sung with no sign of satisfaction from his manager, even if the bystanding workers' faces grew more worried and horrified for his health. Or the digital equivalent of such, anyway.

He didn't blame them for not trying anything, though.

They couldn't do anything about it; a job in the entertainment industry was like this everywhere. It paid a lot, but hard to get into; no way were they going to go against their boss and risk getting fired.

They had too much to lose, but they also had the potential to try for another, a possibly better, job. For the vocaloid A.I. in this world, performing was all they had. There was nothing for them in the real world.

Kyo hid himself from the rest of the world the next day, only communicating to the other ZOLAs through sparse texts (Manager might be able to read them, after all), trying to forget yesterday's song lyrics forever scarred into his memory.

He managed to send one more text to the ZOLA group chat before shutting down for the day.

 _[Who's to say our experiences aren't real ?]_


End file.
